Seekers of the Truth/Story
Story Page for Fan Specials #3 - Seekers of the Truth FSx03 - Seekers of the Truth Written by Icedancer487 Directed by Icedancer487 Intro Narrator(Kevin): I have learned in my forty four years of life that blood has no correlation to family. Even with this in mind, I still hope that my broken family can be repaired. Perhaps if my sister if ever found the process can begin. Kevin's Apartment (A plump man named Kevin was sleeping on his couch with his T.V. still playing old Star Trek reruns. Suddenly his alarm clock, which read ten o clock am, went off playing the Star wars theme song. Kevin groaned and reluctantley got up and shut the clock off. He just sat on the couch, trying to stay up.) KEVIN: I'll never understand why I decided to open a comic book store at noon anyways. (Kevin gets and gets into the shower. After getting out he puts on his favorite Star Wars shirt, which has Yoda on it saying the force is strong in this one, and a pair of jeans. He then goes into his small kitchen that is conjoined with the living room, and makes himself a bowl of lucky charms cereal. He then goes back and sit on the couch to watch Tom and Jerry.) KEVIN (Laughing): That cat never learns. (After finishing his cereal, Kevin put the bowl in the sink along with all the other dirty dishes. Kevin looked up at the clock and realized that he had one hour to get the store opened up for the day. Kevin sighed dramatically and started to lock up his apartment.) Universal Comics (A few hours later) (Buisness was slow today, so Kevin was at his desk reading the new issue of Batman Beyond that was just released. The bell on the door rung, which meant someone entered the store. When Kevin looked up he wasn't surprised to see Joey Valentino. He was a twelve year old boy that frequents the comic book store, so him and Kevin get along very well.) KEVIN: Is it three already JOEY(Rolls his eyes and sits next to Kevin): Is it slow today. KEVIN (Groans dramatically): You have no idea, I could have read all the comic books in this store by now. (Joey spots the new Batman Beyond comic) JOEY (Looks very exited and takes the Comic): Dude you got the new issue of Batman. (Kevin takes the Comic back and looks for any wrinkles) KEVIN: Careful, I actually got this one in mint condition. (Grabs another copy and hands it to Joey) KEVIN: Here have this one, it's on me. JOEY (Smiling) : Thanks Kevin, I'll read it when i get home, but first I have some unfinished buisness with you first. (Joey grans a toy lightsaver from his back pack and points it at Kevin) JOEY (Grinning); I'm ready this time. KEVIN (Chuckling): Ready are you? What know you of ready? JOEY: I've been practicing, i know i can beat you this time. (Kevin secretly grabs his red lightsaver and hides it behind him.) KEVIN: As Master Yoda once said a Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind, something that even I have yet to accomplish, and plus with your size I can easily destroy you. JOEY(Smirking): Don't forget, Master Yoda also said that size matters not, the force is my ally and a powerul ally it is. (Joey than attempted to hit Kevin with his green lightsaver, but Kevin blocked the attack with his red one. Kevin than overpowered Joey and started to attack, with Joey barely able to block each attack. Joey quickly ducked and ran behind one of the shelves. Kevin looked suspisously behind the shelf not knowing which way to go. He eventually went to the right side, where Joey nearly hit him in the stomach, but Kevin was able to block it in time. Than Kevin and Joey kept hitting each others lightsavers until Kevin aimed low and hit Joey.) KEVIN (laughing): This is why you never challenge a Jedi Master young Padawan. JOEY (dissapointed): I almost won, i can't believe I missed something that huge (Pointing to Kevin's stomach) KEVIN (Pretending to be offended): I'm not fat, I'm just big boned. (Suddenly the door opened and Joey groaned when he saw his older sister Katlyn) JOEY: What do you want Katlyn I'm busy (Rolls her eyes) KATLYN: Mom said to come pick you up, don't you remember we're going to grandma's for Christmas next week. JOEY: I'll be out in a minute. (Katlyn just shrugged and went out to wait in front of the shop) JOEY (Turns to Kevin): That's my sister I was talking about. KEVIN (Looks confused): I thought you said she has green skin. JOEY: She does at night time, she hogs the bathroom all night to put green goo on her face, it's disgusting and yet she criticizes me for wearing my Star wars Pj's. She's so annoying. KEVIN (Looking at Joey seriously): She may be annoying, but she's still your sister and the only one you'll ever have, at least try to get along and be there for her whenever she needs you. (Joey looked at Keving confused, he never seen Kevin so serious before usually he's goofy and has that big smile on his face. He was about to question him, but was interrupted by Katlyn telling him to Hurry up.) JOEY (Sighing) :See you next week Kevin. (After Joey leaves) KEVIN: I wish I would've taken that advice when I really needed it. Graphical and Interior Design Company (Late Afternoon) (A young woman name Chrissy is sitting at her desk drawing a new design for her company's advertisment for a new television series that is suppose to air on fox. Chrissy looks up from her drawing and much to her dismay she sees the spirit of her sister in law's deceased mother Lisa who passed away a few months prior.) CHRISSY (Groaning): Why are you here? (Lisa looks at Chrissy scared and confused) LISA: I don't know, why haven't I moved on yet. CHRISSY (Agitated): I don't know go ask someone else. (Chrissy sighs after Lisa finally disappears. She's become very annoyed that Lisa never leaves her alone, and she's not even her daughter. Chrissy wonders why she had to be cursed with this ability. Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts, when her boss Matt walked int.) MATT: You done with the drawing yet Chrissy, the executives are coming in early tomorow rather than the afternoon. (Chrissy silently hands him the drawing, while she gets her stuff all together so she can go home.) MATT (amazed): This is really good, Chrissy the executives will love it. CHRISSY(nonchalantly): Thanks. (Matt notices that Chrissy has already put her stuff away and looks ready to leave) MATT: Come on Chrissy stay for the Christmas party, you know in the 5 years that you worked here you've never been to a single work party. CHRISSY (Looking at Matt with a deadpan expression): Party's aren't my thing. (Chrissy silently walks past a confused Matt and leaves.) Chrissy's Apartment (The moment when Chrissy returned home, she put her work equipment on her table and went and flopped on her bed) CHRISSY (Talking to herself): I wish Lisa would leave me along already. it's not like i know why she hasn't moved on, and why does she keep coming to me, she's not my Mother in law, she's Adams. (Chrissy soon finds herself drifting off to sleep, very exhausted from the day) Chrissy's Dream (In the middle of a well furnished living room there was older woman who was about in her mid fourties, that Chrissy recognized as her mother along with another person that Chrissy couldn't recognize because of how blurry that person was to her.) CYNTHIA (Yelling): WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR SIBLINGS AND ACTUALLY BE GOOD AT SOMETHING. (The girl just said nothing, and kept her head down) CYNTHIA (Scoffing): You know you might have had some chance at successs, had you not dropped out of high school. (The girl started talking, but no sound was coming out) CYNTHIA (Yelling): I REGRET GIVING BIRTH TO YOU (Cynthia then slaps the girl so hard, that it causes her to fall over) End of Dream (Chrissy shoots up out of her bed, startled from the dream. She looks over at her clock and sees that it is midnight already.) Chrissy (Thinking to herself): What kind of dream was that, it felt so real it was almost like I was actually there. (Suddenly the vision of her mother hitting that girl popped back into her head. Usually Chrissy would shrug off any of her dreams, but for someone reason this particulary dream made her very uneasy. Chrissy knew the only person she could talk to about this was her older brother Kevin, since he is the only one that believes in her ability to see spirits and doesn't treat her like she is insane like the rest of their family do.) Chrissy (Thinking to herself): It would be wrong to bother Kevin in the middle of the night, but I can't shake off this bad feeling I have. (After a few minutes of debating, Chrissy sighs and grabs her car keys and quickly leaves her apartment.) Kevin's Apartment (Late at Night) (Kevin was sitting on his couch wearing his replica of Commander Spock's USS Enterprise uniform, while he was watching reruns of the Original Star Trek series.) KEVIN (Miimicking Spock): Live long and Proser. (As soon as Spock and his crew landed Omicron Ceti III, someone started to knock on Kevin's door.) KEVIN (Groaning): Seriously it's freaking midnight . (Kevin reluctantly gets up from the couch and goes to open the door and much to his surprise there stood his younger sister Chrissy. Chrissy in turned was surprised by her brother's strange outfit.) KEVIN (Noticing Chrissy's strange look towards his outfit): Tonight's the last night of the Star Trek marathon. CHRISSY (Giggling): I should have known, I remember when you stayed up for 2 nights straight just so you could be first in line for the Star Trek film a few years back. KEVIN: Well come on in, you must be freezing. (As Chrissy enters the apartment, Kevin noticed a troubling look on her face which he figures has something to do with spirits again.) KEVIN (Turns off the T.V. and sits next to Chrissy on the couch): So our brother's mother in law still haunting you? CHRISSY (Gives a fake smile and raises her eyebrows): Yep, since she can't torture Adam anymore, she's moved on to someone who actually can see her. KEVIN: Just tell her to go away CHRISSY (Sighing and looks at Kevin): I have, but she still shows up. I have no idea how to make her go away, but i suppose that's what comes with the whole Medium thing. (Kevin looks at Chrissy Suspicously, thinking there's more than just seeing spirits thats been bothering her. After all she's used to seeing all kinds of spirits that she usually ignores, but something about her face means something is truely bothering her.) KEVIN (Looking at Chrissy worried): You didn't come here to talk about Lisa did you? CHRISSY (Sighs and shakes her head): No, I came here to talk to you about a dream I had involving mom. KEVIN: What kind of dream? CHRISSY: In the dream mom was yellling at this girl that I couldn't recognize, and than she yelled that she regrets giving birth to her and then slapped her. (Kevin look at Chrissy with complete surprise all over his face) (Kevin turns his head away from Chrissy and looks at the ground. Kevin ponders on how Chrissy could have had a dream about that day when she wasn't even there.) CHRISSY (Reluctantley): D-Does this have anything to do with Cassie? KEVIN: I don't understand. CHRISSY: What is it Kevin. KEVIN (Turns his head to Cassie with a serious expression on his face): The way you described that dream is what exactly happened the night that Cassie disapperaed. CHRISSY (Looking at Kevin in disbelief): Are you serious? KEVIN: Yea, Mom and Cassie got into a really bad argument probably the worst one they ever got into, and Mom slapped her, and Cassie ran out crying. CHRISSY: What's wrong you look troubled. KEVIN: I'm wondering why you had a dream about that, because you weren't there that night it happened, you were being watched by one of our neighbors. CHRISSY: That is strange. (Suddenly Kevin's face lite up when he realized there was only one possible explanation) KEVIN (Excited): A Psychic. CHRISSY (Looking at Kevin Confused): What are you talking about. KEVIN (Grabs Chrissy's shoulders in excitment): You have to be a Psychic, I mean how else can you see into the past. CHRISSY: A coincidence KEVIN(Shaking his head): No way, a coincidence is like buying the same dress as your friend, but this is way too much of a coincidence. A Psychic can not only see future events, but past events as well CHRISSY: Don't you think that I would know that if i was a Psychic by now. KEVIN: Some powers develop later in life, and yours must be starting to develop now. (Chrissy notices that Kevin is in deep thought) CHRISSY: I know that look on your face Kevin, what are you thinking about. KEVIN: Just listen to me Chrissy. Haven't you ever wondered what happened to our sister Cassie. CHRISSY (Shrugs): Well I never really knew her or have any fond memories of her so I can never really miss her like you do, but there is a parf of me that wants to know about this missing long lost sister. KEVIN: I think now that we know that your a Psychic, maybe we can use your abilities to find out what happened to Cassie. CHRISSY(Giving Kevin a disapproving look): Kevin we don't really know if i'm a Psychic you're just making a huge specalation, based on a dream I had that actually happened in the past. KEVIN: I know Psychic's are real, I've met many Psychic's, and one even told me by my 45th birthday I'll be married to a beautiful woman and have lots of children. CHRISSY: Are you even dating anyone? KEVIN: Well no, but I still have 8 months, that's plenty of time. (Chrissy just shakes her head, at her brother's naivety. Sometimes he can take his beliefs way too far. Still he has been the only one who believes her that she can see spirits, which gives her some peace of mind that she isn't losing her mind. Looking up, Chrissy notices that Kevin has gone to giving him a pleading look.) CHRISSY (Sighing): Ok I'll give it a try. KEVIN (Hugs his sister tightly): Thank you so much Chrissy. CHRISSY (Smiles and pulls out of the hug): So how are we going to do this, I don't even know what Cassie looks like. KEVIN: Well Mom and Dad should still have picures up in the attic. So next week for Christmas Eve dinner, we go in and search the attic for a picture and use that to trigger some more memories of Cassie. (As Kevin went on and on about how they were going to this, Chrissy couldn't help, but feel like something was bound to go wrong.) Miller Household (1 Week later- Christmas Eve) (Both Kevin and Chrissy parked their cars and stood in front of their childhood home.) CHRISSY: You ready for this? KEVIN (Shaking his head): No I'm not ready, a whole three hours of hearing mom comment on my weight and bringing up my failure as a director, not to mention how Liz will go on and on about her glamorous career as a make up artist. CHRISSY(Sighing): You expect anything different? KEVIN (Giving a sarcastic smile): Nope. (Chrissy and Kevin walk up to the front door and rang the door bell. Their mother Cynthia opened the door and greated them with a soft smile.) CYNTHIA (Smiling and giving Chrissy a hug): Look at you Chrissy beautiful as ever, you know I still have numbers from numerous modeling agencies. CHRISSY (already getting annoyed with her mother): Mom please we've been over this a million times already, so stop bringing it up. CYNTHIA: Well I'm just letting you know in case you change your mind dear. (Cynthia's smile faded and her face turned into disdain once she saw Kevin.) CYNTHIA (Looking at Kevin in disbelief): You look like a hobo. KEVIN (Sighing seriously annoyed): Mom please don't start. CYNTHIA: Well you do, I mean for one thing look at that shaggy beard it's all messy and you look like you gained an extra 20lbs. CHRISSY (Noticing Kevin's angry expression): Is everyone else here mom. CYNTHIA: They've been here over an hour waiting on you two, now come inside. (Kevin and Chrissy Category:Story Pages Category:Fan Specials Story Pages